Who Would've Known
by violinist3865
Summary: Pregnant with Embry's baby Bella has to deal with Edward's return. Afraid of who's side Charlie's Bella is afraid for her unborn child's and her own life. It all started with one simple nightmare.
1. Prologue

_ I had no idea what was going to happen. I didn't know where/who I was running to or where/who I was running from. I was just running. The dream went to me standing on the edge of the roof of a tall building. A black wolf was growling behind me, the scruff of its neck in hackles._

_ "NO!" a highly recognizable male's voice yelled._

_ The dream went to a different point of view. _

_ The man whose cry erupted from his mouth was my boyfriend and he was surrounded by my family and friends. I looked back at the wolf eyes frightened; he was standing between my family and me. I looked back at Edward's face, "I have to – to save you." A baby in Charlie's arms was crying._

_ I looked down and saw the wolf pack excluding Sam, Jacob, and Leah – but they were a few feet from where I would land._

_ "I'm sorry." I whispered. And I jumped._

"Bella!" _Two voices cried out; Embry and Edward._


	2. Chapter 1

_ I had no idea what was going to happen. I didn't know where/who I was running to or where/who I was running from. I was just running. The dream went to me standing on the edge of the roof of a tall building. A black wolf was growling behind me, the scruff of its neck in hackles._

_ "NO!" a highly recognizable male's voice yelled._

_ The dream went to a different point of view. _

_ The man whose cry erupted from his mouth was my boyfriend and he was surrounded by my family and friends. I looked back at the wolf eyes frightened; he was standing between my family and me. I looked back at Edward's face, "I have to – to save you." A baby in Charlie's arms was crying._

_ I looked down and saw the wolf pack excluding Sam, Jacob, and Leah – but they were a few feet from where I would land._

_ "I'm sorry." I whispered. And I jumped._

"Bella!" _Two voices cried out; Embry and Edward._

"Bella! Wake up!" a hand shook my shoulder.

"Charlie?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Bells, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad." My stomach growled. "Just hungry. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I've already ate. I just came to tell you I'm leaving for work."

"Oh."

"You'll be going to Billy and Jake's today?"

I nodded, I didn't trust my voice. Charlie didn't need to know that a werewolf imprinted on me and that I've been going there to avoid telling Edward. I'll tell him when I feel like it's the right time. Although, he _had_ stopped coming around about a year ago.

I knew what that dream meant. I was afraid that after telling Edward about Embry it would start a war. I was afraid Charlie would side with Edward and take my three months due baby with him.

The phone started ringing – forcing me to get up from my bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, it's Edward."

Crap. "Alice saw you. I didn't know you were pregnant."

"Yeah, seven months."

"When?"

As in who. I sighed. "After you stopped calling."

"Can I come over?"

"No." I replied, maybe a little too harshly.

"Alice said you would say that." He sounded sad

"Never bet against Alice, remember? I'm going to be out of town for a while. Goodbye, Edward."

Well, in a way I had told him I wasn't his anymore. And Alice had sort of showed him I was happy – unintentionally.

Oh well.


	3. Chapter 2

My old truck roared to life, causing the baby to kick. The truck always startled her. After I had hung up the phone with Edward, I had decided to call Jake and Embry to give them a heads up – even though I really didn't want to.

"I'm sorry it scared you, baby." I said, softly, rubbing my large stomach.

Embry and I were a little worried about the baby after Charlie and Billy said that I was bigger than Jake's mom was when she was pregnant with him but we decided we didn't mind as long as he was healthy.

I hadn't realized I was in front of Jake's until after Embry opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

"How's she doing, Bells?"

"Fine, the truck scared him again. So, you ready to go see Carlisle?" When, I had called earlier, I let him know about Edward.

"Do you mind if we take my car?"

"I'd prefer if we were to take the truck. He won't be there until noon any way."

Embry, nodding, kneeled to one knee and started talking to my stomach. "Hey, baby. I'm going to get to see you soon. I just want to let you know, I love you. I don't mind if you're a Cassidy or a Mitchell. I'll always love you." At this he stood up to look me in the face and said, "And you too, Miss Swan." He pulled me into a long, romantic kiss.

"Hey, Embry!" Quil called from the house. "I know you want to make out with your fiancée but Doctor Bloodsucker just called. Asked if you guys could go ahead and meet him there now – I could hear Bella's old leech breaking Esme's stuff in the back. So, you might want to hurry it up."


	4. Chapter 3

We walked through the doorway. Embry had the biggest smile on his face and couldn't keep his hands off my stomach.

"We're waiting before we have another one, Embry. Now knock it off."

"But, _Bella_!" He complained, chewing on my ear lobe.

I swatted him away, laughing at the faux pout on his face.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you again." Carlisle's voice called to us from the back door. "I have an emergency vehicle set up in the back." He started to head into the green back yard.

"Is Charlie here?" I knew he wouldn't be, but I had to ask.

"Yes, on the couch. 'Didn't want to miss your big day.' – in his words."

Embry had trouble with the small space in the ambulance so Carlisle turned everything around to where Embry could watch from outside.

"Bella, this may be cold." He warned before rubbing a cold goo on my abdomen. After, he turned the sound on and moved the wand around my stomach.

The heartbeat was a little odd. Embry, thinking the same thing, expressed this. To which, Carlisle explained he had a theory. He pointed out our baby boy. Mitchell didn't move until Carlisle moved the wand a little. What we saw behind our baby boy made everyone watching gasp.

"Twins! Embry, we're gonna have twins!" Poor Embry looked as if he was going to start hyperventilating. "Embry, are you okay." I watched him gulp before nodding.

That's when we heard, "Carlisle!"

Embry – on instinct – lifted his chin slightly as he turned his head, inconspicuously smelling the air. "Leech." He growled. "Two of them. One is trying to hold the other back. Charlie's…" he paused, "in the kitchen. Blocked by the two."

"Carlisle, go. I'll clean everything up. I'm sure Embry will help to make sure I don't hurt myself anymore than necessary."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, it was only Embry and me.

I started giggling uncontrollably. Embry gave me the most serious look I have ever seen him use, causing me to laugh harder.

It had been a wonderful day. Yet, it had been horrible all the same. We had found out we were both getting the baby we wanted. Embry getting his baby girl and me getting my little boy. That was the good part. The horrible part was Edward had ruined this moment and taken one of his siblings with him.

After we had cleaned everything up, we went inside. Embry's chin in my neck, hands on my stomach holding my hands, and me holding his hands on my stomach and resting my head on his shoulder as we stood in the living room doorway to the back.


	5. Chapter 4

_ I was bored, sitting on my front steps. Then, the phone rang. I dashed to get it._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Bella?"_

_ "Hi, Jake!" Finally, a little sunshine to my rainy day._

_ "Charlie called. He said you were by yourself at the house. You wanna come over? Charlie won't be back until late and said it was okay."_

_ "Alright, I'm on my way."_

_ "Bye, Bells."_

_ We were sitting on the couch, about to fall asleep, when Billy told Jake to get off his lazy rump and paint his room. "I'm tired of seeing the same color on those walls."_

_I didn't know they already bought the paint until Jake pulled me away from the door and to the spare closet._

_ Screaming, laughing, and covered in paint we walked into the back to get hosed down. _That_ started the water fight._

_ "Hey, Jake, you out back?" an amazing voice called._

_ Either Jake didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, because he kept on laughing._

_ "Hey, Jake, didn't you hear –?"_

_ Our eyes met the world seemed to stand still. Jake, fuming, yelled at him to get off his property. I heard the name 'Embry' somewhere in that sentence._

_ "Jake! No!" I yelled, trying to get him to turn toward me. "Jake," I said, trying to stay as calm as possible, "Jake, I think he –."_

_ "He _did_."_

My eyes fluttered open to a monotonous beeping. I was instantly blinded, the room was white. The beeping coming from a heart monitor off to the side. I felt sore all over. What happened?

There was a gasp, "Bella?"

Turning to that direction, I saw motherly Esme and Emmett. But where was Embry? And Charlie?

Esme ran out of the room hollering for Carlisle.

I rubbed my hands over my stomach and was surprised to find no trace of my overly large baby bump.

I looked to Emmett, and sighed with relief at the sight of two bassinets. "Emmett, where…?"

"Charlie and Alice are with Embry, forcing him to eat. And Edward's out sulking about the lost fight.

"I can't believe you missed that! It was so close! But Edward causing stress causing you to go into early labor pissed him off. Man, that kid can fight! AND YOU MISSED IT!" There's the Emmett I know and love.

At that moment Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Bella, glad to see you're awake. Esme, go tell the others."

"What happened?" I groaned. "How long have I been out?"

"You passed out and went into early labor. You've been out for a little over an entire twenty-four hours. Esme's been helping Embry take care of the twins during that time. We almost had to force an IV into Embry to get him to eat during that period of time.

"I understand your children's names are Mitchell and Cassidy?" I nodded. "Mitchell was born first and eleven thirty-seven and Cassidy at twelve exactly. Exact hour, minute, second, need I go on?" I shook my head. My boy was born first. He gets to have the little sister he'd always want. And Cassidy gets to have the big brother she'd always need.

"Bella, you're awake." Embry said, kneeling next to the gurney. He looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"I won't leave you like that. We'll die of old age. I promise you, Embry."

He smiled a small smile, "I should be the one promising you that."

"You are and will in a few months. Remember?"

He smiled a little more. "Do you want to see the kids?"

He brought them over to me. Each one of them had those baby blue eyes. Mitchell had his father's natural tan dark hair. Cassidy had almost blonde hair. I'm grateful Renee's mother had blonde hair.

"Bella, I have a question – two actually. First, do you have any blonde haired relatives on your side?" This one Charlie answered for me. "And second, how would you feel about promoting the wedding to an earlier date?"

Alice squealed. "Bella, can I do it, please? Please? Please? Please?" she bounced up and down. "You wouldn't let me do it last time because of Edward. He knows now. _Puh-lease?"_

I looked at Embry. He shrugged. "Okay, Alice," I said, "on one condition. The kids…" I looked at Embry, who finished with a, "Stay out of it. They're too young still."

Alice, happy to be doing anything at all, continued to bounce on her toes.


	6. Chapter 5

The wedding was small and consisted of family and a few friends. Friends being all the Cullens (except Edward), Angela, Ben, and the pack. Family consisting of Mom, Charlie, and Embry's mom.

Of course, the mom's were crying. Dad was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. The Cullens were happy for us but sad I wasn't Edward's.

During the reception, the Cullens came to talk to Embry and me. "Bella, we just want you to know that it doesn't matter who you're married to, we will always consider you a part of our family."

Emmett – being Emmett – had to get his two-bits worth. "Yeah, no matter what little Eddie says or thinks."

I smiled, "Thank you. I will always consider you a part of my family as well." And I was honest. It didn't matter to me what anybody thought the Cullens would always be a part of my family.

If Alice hadn't had been holding Mitchell she probably would have been bouncing around, cheerful as can be. However, she was smiling down at my son's face talking to him in a sugary sweet voice that made even me feel sick. Rosalie would've been grim as always if it weren't for the fact that she was glowing with Cassidy in her arms.

The cake was homemade, gorgeous, and tasted wonderful – courtesy of Esme's, Renee's, and Embry's mother's baking skills.

Embry and I did the traditional cake shove and smeared it all over each other's faces.

Amazingly, Cassidy and Mitchell were quiet the entire time this was happening.

When we arrived at Alaina – Embry's mother –'s house, we dropped of the kids and left for our one week honeymoon. We didn't want to make it too long or too short for the kids' sake.

"Bella," he paused and waited for my reply, 'Hmm?', and continued, "I was wondering when you were planning to wait for another baby."

"Embry," I sighed. "At least a year three at most."

"Don't you think a month is long enough?"

"Oh! I get it." My laughter erupted throughout the car. "Embry, there is such a thing as protection."

"I forgot. Birth control?"

"Been on it since Carlisle 'okay'd it."

"Which was?"

"Two weeks ago."

"So…? Um…"

"Yes, Embry, don't worry about it."

That was the worst conversation we'd ever had.


	7. Chapter 6

The honeymoon went wonderfully and we were almost home.

"Embry, do you think anything big happened while we were gone?"

Embry shrugged but kept the steering wheel steady. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I have the strangest feeling that something happened. I mean, between Edward being upset and none of the pack having seen the kids before anything could have happened.

"Edward could've kidnapped the kids. One of the wolves could've imprinted." Leah was out because she had imprinted last year on a man from Emily's reservation that had moved down to the Quileute res. "Or – or – well, anything could've happened, Embry."

Embry glanced at me and chuckled. "Bella, calm down. If any of that has happened we'll get through it. If Edward's taken the twins, we'll find them. If one of the three who haven't imprinted did imprint we won't have to worry too much about it. Collin, Brady and Seth are good guys."

"Yeah," I nodded, "okay." I reassured myself as we pulled into the driveway.

I helped Embry with the bags before we both walked up to the house.

I opened the door and – "SURPRISE!"

A 'Welcome home Embry and Bella Call!' banner was hanging from the ceiling.

I gasped, "Embry?"

He shook his head. "I didn't know anything about this."

Seth and Alice stepped forward. Alice was bouncing per usual but Seth had his hands behind his back and his head was bowed. "It was our idea." Alice enthused.

"Thank you, Alice." Embry said at the same time I asked, "What's wrong, Seth?"

"Um… uh… Bella, can I, uh, talk to you outside for a moment? Please?" He didn't wait for my answer before walking outside.

I looked at Embry and nodded for him to stay here before I too walked outside.

"Okay, Seth, what's up?" I asked.

"Okay. Bella, please don't be mad."

"What would I be mad about, Seth."

"I… I uh…" he gulped. "I i-i-imprinted on – on Cassidy."

"What?" He did _what_ to my baby?

"I couldn't help it, Bella." He pleaded for my understanding. "_Please_?"

"How?"

"Alice was holding Cassie while Mitch was sleeping when she asked me to feed her because when her phone rang, Cassidy was going to start crying because she'd be hungry. So I made a bottle and sure enough, when that phone rang, Cassie started crying. So I picked her up to feed her and my world stopped. It felt like… like… I can't even explain it, Bella.

"Please? Please, I couldn't help it."

"Seth, I'm not happy that you imprinted on my daughter. However, since I've been imprinted on and somewhat understand what you're going through, I forgive you."

"Thank you, Bella!"

"On one condition." I held up a finger

"Name it." He nodded.

"No dating until she's at least sixteen. And if she decides to date other guys, you protect her but you don't tell her she can't or in some way be the cause of their break up unless it's telling her something she doesn't know about her boyfriend."

"Got it."

"Now, you just have to tell Embry."

He sighed. "I know. Can I hold Cassidy before I do?"

"If you think it'll help."


End file.
